Wolf and Wine
by RazeMe
Summary: A short story I wrote about the merchant Lawrence and his wolf deity companion Horo. My first story, i have already gotten somr hits, but i would love some reviews to see how i did or what i should do differently for my next story...Thanks.


The horse's hooves were clacking against the snow covered cobblestone. Horo found this very amusing and began to tilt her head in sync with the clacking; Lawrence sat, reigns in hand enthralled in her odd behavior for some time. Finally he asked "Horo… what are you doing". Horo snapped back to reality and greatly embarrassed by her actions she yawned loudly as to drown out Lawrence's question. "When we get to town buy me some apples k?" Horo loved apples and although they were short on cash Lawrence knew he would at some point bend to Horo's request. The horse continued to clack towards town and other than Horo's discontented sighs the wagon was quiet.

The Inn was quaint and Horo seemed satisfied as long as she had her apples, so Lawrence took a moment to relax. The incident with the trading company's betrayal had only been days old and Lawrence began to feel the fatigue of his travels. Lawrence opened his eyes to Horo standing over him "your hair is going grey old man" Horo laughed as Lawrence plucked a grey strand from his head. "Oh you're right, caring for children causes one to age so quickly" Lawrence seemed pleased with his rebuttal but Horo did not find it so amusing. Lawrence felt the need to break the silence "well little princess how about we get something to drink" Horo's expression instantly changed to joy at the thought of alcohol and she ran to the tavern leaving Lawrence behind "hurry up old man, if it is closed before we get there I'll take the last bit of silver from your pocket and run to the next town!" Lawrence smiled at the insinuation that Horo would transform just for a drink and hurried along to catch up.

Lawrence dashed across the room to catch Horo as she fell from the table, glasses shattered and beer and wine soaked everyone around. "I cannot believe that I was defeated by such a small amount of wine" Horo said drunkenly as Lawrence carried her off back towards the inn, it had become much less peaceful outside now and as the snow poured down Horo clasped tighter around Lawrence's shoulders. The barkeep from the tavern was yelling something about the stubborn drunk girl at their backs but neither Horo nor Lawrence cared, Horo was out cold and Lawrence was secretly enjoying carrying her through the storm. He couldn't help but look down at Horo with her arms around his neck, Lawrence was never a man to think of himself as knightly but now he felt as though he was guarding over his "precious princess" Lawrence let the thought slip by accident and Horo's ears both flittered at the words. Lawrence stopped walking for a moment worried that Horo had heard and would scold him for his carelessness… He saw no movement other than a smile appear on Horo's face. She muttered something and Lawrence couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming.

Horo landed hard on her bed and Lawrence was quick after her, she looked up at him and in his eyes she saw a wolf and like a wolf Lawrence was quick to the chase, he began kissing her. She was shocked at first but the look in his eyes sent chills down her spine and through her tail. The kiss moved from Horo's lips to her neck and down her shoulders Lawrence broke away for a moment and the room began to fade away. The only thing Horo heard was Lawrence say "precious princess" she felt a warm feeling engulf her and she was standing in a wintery field, she knew immediately what was next, she had had this dream many times before.

Lawrence finally reached the inn and the owner locked the door behind him. Up the stairs to their room Lawrence went, but when he reached the top he saw something new on Horo's face, she was crying… Lawrence laid her down on the bed and brought her blankets, she was shivering from the cold and he did his best to keep her warm. The sadness and pain on Horo's face made Lawrence want to scream out, to wake her from whatever terrible thing that could be causing her pain, but he hesitated, he knew she needed the rest so he went to his bed and as he watched over at her, he drifted off to sleep.

The wolves surrounded Horo, she could barely see Lawrence in the distance, she broke free from the pack, but the more she ran the farther it seemed she was from Lawrence. She finally reached him and as her arms fell around him her vision went blood red. The wolves were gone, so were the trees and grass, and Lawrence lay in a pile of withered bones at her feet. Horo cried out in a shrill howl. She woke from the nightmare in a sweat and threw the blankets from herself. "Why am I alone" she cried into her palms as hot tears streamed down her face.

The sun was not up yet but Lawrence found himself out of sleep, he was still lying in his bed but was almost pushed off the edge. He turned around to find Horo lying next to him; she was much more peaceful than he had left her the previous night so he laid there with his head propped up watching her sleep till morning came closer. Horo awoke from her rest to find Lawrence with his arm around her, at first she thought to throw him from the bed, but instead she decided to just enjoy him being so close. Lawrence was still awake so he asked her "what were you dreaming of last night" Horo was not prepared for the question and was still a bit sleepy so she answered rapidly "loneliness" after saying this Horo realized what was said and instantly tried to think of something else, but her mind was fixated. She finally gave in to her fixation and asked Lawrence "when we find my home, are you going to leave me?" Lawrence knew that this question stemmed from Horo's dream so he thought of a way to lighten the mood "I would not leave my precious princess alone with the wolves" Horo smiled at this answer, remembering what was said the night before "Can I tell you my true feelings Lawrence? Will you think any less of me?" Lawrence looked down at her and lightly kissing her forehead he told her "I will protect your feelings my little princess" at this Horo looked back up at him and told him "I feel….Hungry" Lawrence and Horo looked at each other and began to laugh all the while they each thought of each other "my precious princess" "my valiant knight".


End file.
